


Among The Clouds

by captainbuckyskywalker (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Gen, Mention Of Luke, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/captainbuckyskywalker
Summary: Leia and Han, Cloud City. In other words, how Leia got that beautiful pink outfit she wears shortly on Bespin.





	Among The Clouds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [culturevulture73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/culturevulture73/gifts).



> I don't know if I'm too great at writing romance, so we'll see how this goes.

Leia paced back and forth in the chambers Lando Calrissian had gifted to her. She couldn’t stop thinking; something felt wrong. The view from her window was quite lovely, showing an expansive view of the exquisite buildings and soaring clouds. She should have nothing to complain about; but somehow, inexplicably, she felt that something was very, very wrong.   
She sighed, looking once more at the clothing laid out for her on the bed. Lando had told her everything was hers to choose from, that she could wear anything she wanted…but clothing had never mattered to her. The white jumpsuit she wore now seemed to suit her much better; it was form-fitting, pristine, practical. All the clothing here was too…too flowery, too beautiful. None of it was her style.   
She supposed the dress that was a soft pink color wouldn’t be too terrible, except for the fact that pink would make her look delicate. She already had her height—or lack of it—to deal with; she’d had enough with men and women alike assuming she was fragile. She wasn’t trying to look like a man, she didn’t hate feminine clothing…she hated being shoved to the side because she was a woman, because men assumed she was weak, and it seemed that the clothing on Bespin was designed to encourage that assumption.   
Well, there was nothing for it. With another sigh, Leia began to unzip her jacket.   
There couldn’t have been a worse moment for a visitor. Without warning, the door slid open, and Leia exploded. She spun around, a retort already prepared for whoever dared to enter her chambers without knocking; didn’t they know she was a woman?   
“Who do you think you are?” she demanded before she had fully turned around. “How dare you have the audacity to enter a woman’s chambers without her—”   
She stopped short, realizing it was Han Solo who had just entered. Feeling mortified, she felt the stirrings of a blush on her cheeks.   
“Hey, Your Worship,” Han said, raising his arms in surrender, “don’t get all upset with me! I just came to see how things are coming along.”  
“I’m sorry,” Leia said; and she noticed that Han’s eyes followed her hands as they hastily zipped her jacket back up. “I’m just a little tense, that’s all.”  
“Don’t apologize.” Han approached her slowly. “Look, what’s wrong?”  
“I…I feel trapped.” The words slipped out almost before she knew she’d spoken them, but she felt the better for it. “There’s something about this place, Han, something wrong. I can’t explain what it is, I can’t explain it; I just—I just feel it.”  
“You feel it, huh?” Han’s tone was dry, but there was something soft in his eyes. “Like Luke feels things?”  
“Oh, don’t get me started on Luke! I’ve been worried about him this whole time. I might have forgotten him, for just a little, while we were escaping the Empire—for obvious reasons—but this place has brought it all back. It’s been so long since we’ve seen him, Han, and I don’t like it. The three of us have never been apart this long.”  
Han stared at her, a moment that seemed to last for ages. Finally, when she didn’t think she could bear that soft gaze anymore, he gave a low chuckle. “Well, Princess, it sounds as if what you need is a distraction.”  
“There’s nothing in the way of a distraction here,” Leia said. “Only stupid clothing and a city that’s too beautiful for my comfort.”  
“Nothing, huh? What about me?”  
Heat rose up into her cheeks. “Oh, Han, I don’t have time for—”   
“Don’t have time? I thought you said you needed a distraction.”  
“Well—well, I do, but no, I never said that—you—” Leia turned away. “Look, Han, the Falcon was the place for that, not here. There’s too much going on here…”  
“Well, all right, then.” Han seemed to notice the outfits for the first time. “Now, what’s this? Haven’t made up your mind about what to wear, huh?”  
“Clothing doesn’t matter,” Leia said shortly. “There’s too much going on. And it’s—it’s too delicate! It’s all too delicate. It’ll make me look delicate.”  
Han arched his eyebrows. “O-ho, so that’s what the problem is! It’s not Lando, it’s not Luke, it’s not the Empire, it’s clothing. I see. Well, this does change things.”  
Leia spluttered. “I just told you I don’t care! I don’t care what I’m wearing as long as no one thinks I’m weak!”  
Han chuckled. “So that’s what you’re worried about. Well, Your Worship, all you need to do is mix and match a little.”  
Leia stared at him. “Mix and match?”  
“Sure! So, which dress were you thinking about?”  
Leia rolled her eyes.   
“Which dress, Princess?”  
“The pink one,” she muttered. “Really, I don’t have—”  
But Han didn’t seem to hear her. “Now, I can see how that would look delicate all on its own, but what about this vest? Adds some strength to the look, while not looking too masculine, either. How about that?”  
Leia found herself admitting that that wasn’t such a bad idea. “Well—”  
“And these white boots will finish it off…” Han stepped back to look at his creation. “Yeah. That works, doesn’t it?”   
Leia sighed. “I suppose. But what I don’t understand is how you know so much about this. You wear about ten versions of the same outfit for your wardrobe.”  
Han winked at her. “I know women.”  
“You do not. I get the feeling you’d hardly spoken to a woman in your life before you met me.”  
Han laughed softly. “Maybe, Your Worship.”  
Once again, silence filled the room. It was very uncomfortable, to the point where Leia found she had to look away from Han. His gaze was somehow both soft and intense at once.   
“You know,” Han said slowly, “you’re going to need to put that on.”  
Leia raised her eyes to meet him again. “Oh, I know what you’re thinking. Not on your life, hotshot. You’ll leave before I get dressed.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yes,” Leia said firmly.  
Han looked disappointed, but only by a small margin. “Well, if you insist, Your Worship. I’ll see you later, anyway.”   
He turned to go; but Leia felt an instant, almost visceral loss. Before he could completely turn away, she seized him by the arm, forcing him to turn around; and before she realized what she was doing, she stood on tiptoe and gave him a long, lingering kiss. Han’s shock only lasted for an instant; because, the next thing she knew, he was kissing her back, reaching around to clasp her shoulders, fingers winding in her hair. She found herself leaning into him as well, as if searching for more. She almost reached for his belt, almost, almost…until she came to her senses and stepped back.   
Once again, there was silence. But this time, it wasn’t uncomfortable. It was merely satisfied.   
“Well, that was a little sudden, Princess,” Han said; and for some reason, she found his words funny and laughed.   
“It’s your payment,” she said. “For me kicking you out. Isn’t payment what you live for?”  
Han stared at her again; but this time, she was able to meet his eyes. They gazed into one another’s faces, and Leia felt an intense desire to run at him again.   
“You’re more than payment, Leia,” Han said; and then he turned and finally left the room.   
Leia stood for a moment after Han’s departure, looking at the outfit on her bed. She should get dressed; Lando would be back soon, and she didn’t want him walking in on her. With a sigh, she unzipped and removed her jacket.   
Then she froze, remembering Han’s final words.   
"You’re more than payment, Leia."  
Leia.   
Leia smiled, a smile that hadn’t been seen since the last days on Hoth; she felt wonderfully, giddily happy.   
He called me Leia.


End file.
